


Сколько

by arafrael



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брок Рамлоу не упускает ни одного случая, чтобы не напомнить Клинту о том, скольких тот убил под воздействием Локи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от этого гифсета:  
> http://nowolveshere.tumblr.com/post/101727071392/skyfallingarchers-inspired-by

Поначалу это раздражает.  
— Тебя совсем не мучает совесть, Бартон?  
Рамлоу стоит за спиной, но Клинт затылком чувствует его ухмылку и злой взгляд. Раздевалка быстро пустеет — агенты расходятся после смены либо идут на тренировку. Бартон наматывает бинты на кулак и старается не реагировать на подначку.  
— Нет, правда, ты просто приходишь сюда после того, что натворил? У тебя так легко получается смотреть им в глаза?  
— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы шипит Клинт.  
— Энди, ты глянь, он хочет, чтобы я заткнулся! Тебе рассказать о тех, кто этого попросить уже не сможет?  
— Я сказал — заткнись!  
Клинт с силой захлопывает дверцу шкафчика.  
Копающийся у себя Эндрю косится, но ничего не говорит. Бартон проходит мимо него, думая, что слухи между агентами не зря ходят. Рамлоу глумливо смеется ему вслед.

Потом это начинает бесить.  
— Ты ведешь счет, Бартон?  
Игнорировать его получается не всегда. Голос Рамлоу в наушнике требует к себе внимания, перебивает всех остальных и зудит, зудит, зудит... Чушь, конечно. Стоит сосредоточиться, и Клинт сразу начинает слышать Наташу, Кэпа и всех остальных, задействованных в операции. Брок между ними вклинивается не чаще того же Роллинса. Вот только его реплики, даже самые безобидные, все равно доводят Клинта до исступления.  
— Зарубки на луке? В блокнотик записываешь? Или на память надеешься?  
— Иди нахер, — вяло отбивается Бартон.  
— Хоукай, кого из нас ты послал на этот раз? — интересуется по радиосвязи Пересмешница.  
«Всех», — хочется сказать Клинту, но вместо этого он отзывается:  
— Того урода в прицеле.  
— Это женщина, Бартон, — спокойный голос Наташи немного отрезвляет. — Просто к сведению.  
— Я знаю.  
— Бартон, а дети в твоем списке есть? — Рамлоу словно ни на минуту о нем не забывает.  
Клинт всерьез думает, что хочет его убить. А потом ловит себя на мысли, что думает об этом уже не в первый раз.

Потом это становится пугающим.  
— Я могу назвать каждого по имени. Личный номер, позывной. Хочешь, список принесу?  
Список Клинт и сам читал. Сейчас он невероятно жалеет об этом — Наташа ведь предупреждала, что не стоит этого делать. Но и не делать тоже не получилось — в конце концов, он был обязан знать, скольких убил при штурме Хелликарьера. Сейчас он лучше Рамлоу помнит их имена. Впрочем, нет — лучше Рамлоу никто помнить не может.  
— Ты решил меня довести?  
— Ты решил ответить?  
Обычно тренировка на полигоне помогает Клинту вернуть душевное равновесие, но не теперь. Теперь у него дрожат пальцы, из головы не идут слова Рамлоу, а стрелять получается все хуже. Он не промахивается, нет. Он же Хоукай и никогда не промахивается. Но за эти результаты он прежний себя нынешнего просто высмеял бы.  
— Сорок два агента и пять гражданских, Бартон. Сорок семь человек.  
— Замолчи!  
— Ты убил сорок семь человек!  
— Заткнись, Рамлоу!  
Клинт разворачивается всем телом на голос, не прекращая стрелять. Стрела срывается с тетивы и впивается в дверную панель. Точно в то место, где полсекунды назад находилась голова Наташи. Реакция ее никогда не подводит, но сейчас Клинт едва ли осознает, что чуть не убил случайно вошедшую подругу.  
— Я могу помочь, Клинт, — говорит Наташа через несколько минут.  
Он стоит перед ней на коленях и просит прощения.  
— Просто скажи, — говорит она. — Скажи, и я сделаю все сама.  
Клинт озирается вокруг: теперь, когда они остались здесь вдвоем, он даже не знает, как начать.

А потом это становится невыносимо.  
— Помнишь первое имя в списке?  
Шум воды не заглушает его голос. Клинт сидит в душевой кабине, сжавшись в комок, и мерно раскачивается взад-вперед. Слишком тяжелый день сегодня. Для всех тяжелый — даже Наташе нужна помощь. Клинт видит ее спину, когда Пересмешница уводит ее к себе в кубрик, и хочет пойти следом, но вместо этого запирается в душевой.  
— Ты помнишь первое имя, которое прочитал?  
Поначалу он спрашивает себя — может, дело в этом чертовом списке? Может, он убил кого-то, кто был дорог Рамлоу? Но если и так, кроме него самого ответить на этот вопрос никто не мог. Уже не мог.  
Вода стекает с пальцев, унося с собой грязь и пыль. Крови на руках нет. У снайпера вообще крови на руках не бывает — дистанция неподходящая. Крови на руках нет, но Клинт все равно видит целую лужу на полу рядом.  
— Ты помнишь, Бартон?  
Рамлоу сидит на корточках перед душевой и смотрит на него. Клинт поднимает голову и смаргивает с ресниц воду. Между ними расстояние в пару футов, просто руку протяни, но Клинта это уже не пугает.  
— Ты помнишь то имя?  
— Да, — голос хриплый, непослушный. — Я помню. Первое имя, которое я прочитал — Брок Рамлоу.  
Клинт хочет закрыть глаза, но он почему-то продолжает смотреть. Брок словно не замечает стрелы, торчащей из груди, и продолжает улыбаться. Из его раны на пол натекло изрядно крови — Клинт всерьез опасается поскользнуться, когда будет выходить отсюда.   
Улыбка Брока вдруг из издевательской превращается в сочувственную, и он произносит:  
— Мы можем пополнить этот список еще одним именем.


End file.
